


Finding Out

by christinawithav



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6406204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinawithav/pseuds/christinawithav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec realizes who took his stele to get the mortal cup. Takes place during the scene between Alec and Magnus in his loft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Out

Disclaimer: Only the fic is mine.

 

AN: OMG that kiss last night made me swoon but this idea popped into my head. Unbeated.

***

Alec sat with Jace on the bench; this was the longest time they'd been in a room together, without coming to blows since Clary had arrived.

 

"I loved her, guess all of this is karma being in love with my sister and putting everything ahead of my parabatai." Jace's eyes held true apology and sadness.

 

"I'm sorry it can't work with Clary." Alec told him sincerely.

 

"Can you ever forgive me?"

 

They were brothers and parabatai and Alec had already started, but a part of him did want Jace to sweat a little. "I'll think about it."

 

Jace gave a little grin and then said, "You don't need to go through with all this."

 

"Yes I do." Alec replied firmly.

 

"This is what you truly want?"

 

"Yes." Alec replied, he then looked a little shy. "Will you give me to the altar and stand at my side?"

 

Jace gave a wide grin, "You bet I will."

 

Something had been bugging Alec and now was the time for answers. "Jace, I'm going to ask something and to heal our bond fully I need complete honesty."

 

"Of course." Jace replied.

 

"How did you manage to get the cup when I have my stele on my person always?"

 

Jace looked down, "Alec don't..."

 

"Answer me Jace, something just doesn't magically..." Alec's eyes widened as realization and betrayal struck him.

 

"I was surrounded by nothing but traitors."

 

"Alec." Jace whispered, reaching out to touch his shoulder.

 

Just then Izzy came down, "Sorry to interrupt but Magnus sent a message." She winked, "He really wants to see you."

 

An angry look came to Alec's face, "What perfect timing."

 

He stormed last not seeing the confused and concerned look on Izzy's face.

***

Alec stormed in Magnus's loft and refused the drink Magnus offered him.

 

"You don't need to go through with...."

 

"Drop it Magnus, you don't know what family honor truly means for shadowhunters."

 

Magnus stepped closer to him, "You should be with someone who makes your palms sweat, your skin tingle when they're near, your heart race whenever they come into the room."

 

He could smell the unique scent that was Magnus but Alec would no longer allow himself to be distracted.

 

"I know you felt those things around me."

 

Alec whirled to face him, "Yeah I used to." He spat angrily. "Before I found out you stole my stele from me."

 

Magnus let out a breath of pain, "I hated doing it...but a large part of me was doing it to save you from...."

 

"Making a mistake?" Alec sneered. "You're a warlock; everything is a game to you, flirting with anything that crosses your path."

 

"I know love!"

 

Alec stared at him, the flashy blue outfit, the dark hair, with the red streak, but no longer felt anything except disgust.

 

"I know I'll never love you Magnus Bane, not after what you helped do." Alec made every word harsh and final.

 

He began to walk away then turned and said, "I'd be perfectly happy to never see you again."

 

He turned and walked out the door, missing the look of true pain that was on Magnus's face.

***  
AN2: Almost made myself cry, this show and characters are addicting, should really try to read the books and see the movie sometime.


End file.
